1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic recording medium comprising a non-magnetizable base having provided thereon a magnetizable layer by electroless plating and, more particularly, to a magnetic recording medium containing a magnetizable metal layer having improved magnetic properties as compared with a conventional magnetizable layer formed by electroless plating.